Melody
by missfunky909101
Summary: AU:It's the start of term 2 and Natsu is already forced to move out of his woodworks class? He had no choice but to be moved to the music class for the rest of the year. "What kind of class is this? It only has 7 people!" And out of everyone in the room that he decides to confront to first; he decides to approach a timid blonde haired girl who hid in the storage room. "Sweet Tune!"
1. Moved out

Melody

It was like any other day. But did I really need to get moved out of my woodworks class on the first week of the new term? Now I'm sitting in the office of our principle, and I have no idea which class I'll be moved to.

"You did done it again, stupid boy!" Principle Makarov yells at me. "It's only the first week and you're already picking a fight with Gray?" He continues. It's not like I wanted to pick a fight with him or anything, his face just looks provoking.

"Come on sir. You know how Gray is with his load mouth! I have way too much pride to not punch him in the face. I have a reputation, you know?" I try to reason with him, but it seems like he doesn't really give a rat's ass. "Natsu, I know you're not the only one at fault here, but it's the only option! We have to move you out of woodwork."

I actually really like woodwork though. You get to do heavy duty jobs, which fires me up. I have some of my friends at the class, but Gray is always such a nuisance, that I can't even chat with them. Also, the girls in there are no different to the girls in my other classes. They're so pushy and try to flirt with me.

I've never really been the type to fall in love with someone. The only girl that is decent enough is Lisanna; but she is always teasing me about random stuff. Even so, we aren't really each other's type. Other girls try to be overly girly around me, or try turning me on or something by being 'hard to get' which I think is extremely creepy.

"Natsu, pay attention!" I nearly fell of my chair when the principle said that. I guess I dozed off right in front of him. "As I was saying, you'll be moved out of woodwork to…" I seriously hope it's a good class with cool people, otherwise I will-

"Music!" –WHAT? "Come on grams! Give me a break, I know nothin' about music!" I said, trying to reason with him. "Boy, why don't you give ME a break. Since you have music right now, I will have my personal assistant, Virgo, to escort you there. Don't let me catch you here ever again!" Makarov said in an angry voice. "Ah crud…" I walk out with Virgo with a displeased look on my face.

"Punishment?" Virgo suddenly exclaimed. "Uhh…Oh, yeah… I guess." I say. I guess she meant if this was my punishment for picking a fight. "Wow, sir. I didn't know you were into that sort of thing." Virgo said with a blunt face, but I could feel her smirking. "W-what? N-n-no… That's not what I meant! And don't call me sir, I'm not important." I say with a slight pink blush forming on my face. Virgo foolishly smiled.

"Okay, do you prefer if I call you master?" Virgo said while smiling somewhat gracefully. I shook my head. I was too embarrassed to answer anymore of her stupid questions. She took the hint and walked me to the media hallway where one of the music rooms was.

"Before you go in, Natsu Dragneel, you must know that you will be their 8th classmate." She said with no expression. "Whoa, really? That's crazy. I guess now I won't freak out when I enter." I laughed the last bit off and I opened the door to the room and thank Virgo for escorting me here. Well, I guess I'll just have to see what this room can offer…

* * *

This is a story that came up while I was dreaming xD It was a really cool story, so I'll just add this here for now ;)


	2. Elements

Melody

As I opened the door, a sweet scent whirled up my nose. As I walked in, I saw a beautiful lady that had long white hair with her fringe tied up. "My, you must be the infamous Natsu Dragneel I keep hearing about." The lady says in a slightly alluring voice.

"Oh...Uh, I guess? I moved into this class just recently, ma'am." She looks up to me with a smile. "I'm fully aware of the situation you're in Mr. Dragneel. Welcome to our class~ my name is Miss Strauss!" She ends it off with another sweet and sincere smile. "So, what should I do? I'm not exactly sure how this class works."

Mirajane Strauss, as her badge reads, points her index finger to a table full of keyboards. "If you're talented with the percussion family, you can visit the keyboard corner and practice a few songs." Her index finger moved to the front of the room which had a few students writing. "If you want to practice writing notes and theory work, you may join these people." And finally, her finger dramatically moved to the storage room. "In there, you will find the string family. Choose wisely~" She turned her chair back to her computer after the introduction.

Well, I'm not a fan of writing, and I don't really want to be around with the people near the keyboards… So I'll go in that room and stay by myself. I walk towards the storage room and reach my hand towards the knob to open it. "Phe-"FWOP. I cup my mouth when I realize I was about to interrupt a girl playing her violin. It doesn't seem like she noticed me though, her back is turned. I hear her quickly breathing in some air before she starts.

I can't believe it. That tune she's playing sounds so flawless. Her arm moved so fluently while her smooth blonde braided hair travelled from her chest to her back since she was moving around so much. She played for about 30 seconds and finished it off.

"Nice tune you got there, princess." Her whole body tensed and she slowly turned her body around. She gave off a frantic expression. She kept that up for a while. She then focused her attention on my spiky pink hair that was parted in different directions. She stared at my hair as if it were the most interesting thing she has ever seen.

What's the deal with this girl? Usually any other girl would try flirt with me right about now. She's not hinting off any sign of girliness or try-hard tsundere. "W-who are you?" She stuttered.

Her fringe separated from her braid and lied on her eye. I couldn't see anything above her nose. "Me? I'm Natsu Dragneel, and I was recently moved to this class." I say as I give off a smirk. Her worried stare turned into a glare. She looked ticked off that I gave her a smirk. Her hard glare didn't suit her; as if she were in a trance. I was right. She slightly jumped off as her eyes widened.

"Let me find you a guitar. Give me a second." She bluntly said. She has now piqued my interest. She reached towards a shelf and grabbed a guitar wrapped in its cover. She took it off and walked towards me. "Here." She was standing a meter away from me. Am I that scary? I move my feet towards her and as I was starting to walk, *insert Natsu screaming here* my shoelace got in the way of my walking pattern and tripped me over onto the wall where- "OUCH" The guitar landed on my foot. I motioned my head where the girl was… Right in front of me…

* * *

EHHHH It was hard trying to word all this :c Hope you like it xD OMIGOSH. I also just realized i have a few reviews :o I seriously wasn't expecting it so quick~ Thank you guys, I hope you like it 3


	3. Succour

Melody

A/N: I know the last two chapters have been really short, but I'll try making this longer and somehow more interesting c:

* * *

Millions of things are running through my head right now, but I can't figure out a way to react to this. The room went extremely quiet and the only thing you could hear was the sound of our breathing.

What kind of sick freak would be in this position with a girl right when he just met her? Sadly a person called Natsu Dragneel. How do I end this? If it were any other girl, I would have quickly back off and apologize, but this girl...

No. There are no excuses. This poor innocent girl is now facing her head down and I can just feel her blushing furiously. If anyone entered the room, it would look like I'm trying to provoke her, or flirt with her. My hands are griping the wall behind her and she is totally trapped.

My right hand now has a mind of its own. My fingers reach her chin and pulls her head where I can see her eyes; Those mysterious chocolate brown eyes. Her blush turns into a deep shade of red after she locks her eyes onto mine. I move my right hand again and reach towards one of her blonde hair locks that couldn't stay in the braid. I have no idea why I did that. I have to stop.

"I-I-I-I'm terribly sorry…" Did I just stutter? I guess I finally broke out of my trance. I pulled my body back with a slight blush decorated on my face. "Your hair just looks so pretty, and I needed you to know that." I say truthfully. The shock look on her face disappears as well, which took form of a sincere and understanding smile.

"It's okay. I-I find hair to be quite fascinating as well." Her eyes automatically turn to my hair again. "Yeah, I can see that." I tell her with toothy grin. Her cheeks are turning a bit red again. "S-so sorry…" Steam is practically coming out of her head because of how embarrassed she was. "You can touch my hair, I don't mind!" I smile at her.

Her face lights up. She's so cute. "Really?! Are you positive?" She says with a bit of hesitation. I duck down in front of her and kneel on one leg. I point my index finger at my spiky pink hair, signalling that she can feel my hair.

Her arm stretches and lands on my shoulder while her other hand is reaching my hair. She slightly ducks down as well, to make it easier for her to reach my head. Finally, her hand lands the top of my head. She rubs it gently with her smooth fingers, and then slightly ruffles for of my spikes.

She then smiles and backs off and retreats her body away from me. "Your hair. Hontōni kawaī!" She says, oh so elegantly. She then goes off to find some sheets for her music lesson. But wait… What does that even mean? Japanese is only this school's second language, and I have no idea what any of it means.

"Hey, princess!" She flinches. "At least tell me what that means!" Did she say something embarrassing? Was she confessi- NO. I'm overreacting again. She must have complemented my hair. She looks at me with the 'you'll have to figure that yourself' face.

* * *

My fingers slowly stroked the vibrant strings of the guitar. She wouldn't play the violin. She didn't even dare glance at it. Ever since that 'incident', she has not used her violin. It looks as if she's writing notes for her song. The door then opens and then enters miss Mirajane.

"Ara, ara~ you two look like you're getting along well." She says as a smile forms on her face. "I'm just here to inform you that class ends in 5 minutes. So get cracking and pack up!" Her body then leaves the room, leaving the two of us alone, again.

It was now that I realized that I have no idea what her name is. Goddamit Natsu! You have no idea how to make friends. I facepalm myself while the girl is packing up her notes. "You're gonna have to pay attention to it sooner or later, we have to leave." Why won't she play it?

"I have all the time in the world to pay attention to it. I will finish packing up once you leave." She says, hoping that I would take the hint. But I'm Natsu, and I don't listen to anyone. I only listen to me, Natsu, and myself. "Listen, girly…" I start. "I'm not leaving until you play me that amazing tune again, along with your name." I finish off with a smirk.

She turns around and finally picks up her violin. I knew she would play it! But wait…what? She packs her violin in a case and now is ready to leave. She starts walking to the door, hoping I would let her go. "Your name." She's startled that I approached her like that. I'm standing right in front of her.

She shoves me away and walks next to the door. Right when she was at the door, she stopped. "My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. When and only when you have earned my trust, you will be able to listen to my tune." She says coldly. What happened to that shy attitude?

"Lucy, huh?" That is one pretty name. "Well Lucy, I accept your offer and will become your loyal friend." I say with a lot of confidence. I don't know why, but her eyes suddenly widened after my statement. Tears forming in her eyes now. She squeezes her violin case into a hug.

"W-w-whoa! Hey, what did I do wrong? Did I say something? Are you hurt? Lucy, come on, tell me!" Her eyes are now quivering violently. What did I do? She's crying! "You… You want to be my… f-friend? And you're addressing me as Lucy?" (A/N: Even though this is not Japan, I thought it would be cool if they were like Japanese people and don't usually use first names to strangers etc.) Lucy shuttered.

I couldn't believe what was coming from her mouth. Is she implying she's never had friends? "C'mon Lucy! Of course I wanna be your friend! Please don't cry…" Her grip loosens from her items which have now found their way onto the floor. "N-N-Nat…su…" She cracks and breaks into tears, now running towards me to give her a hug.

I almost stumble onto the ground. She's shaking. Her head is leaning against my chest with her fingers reaching my shoulders. Of course, I hug her back, with one arm on her head and another on her back. I'm guessing she's never had..a… "Natsu…You're my first friend…" She says timidly. I can't stand her in this situation. I don't want to see this cute girl crying. "It's alright Lucy…" Now how can I change the mood around here?

"So…How do you know my name?" I ask. She pulls back her head and looks at me with those chocolate orbs. "You're popular around these parts, you know?" She laughs as she wipes her tears.

* * *

A/N: Waaaaa! 1,200 words~ That's an improvement, right? I hope you liked the chapter 3 I worked quite a bit on it, so I hope it was good enough. You're reviews are so sweet and they make me blush like crazy :P


	4. Gal Pal

Melody

A/N: OMFG! I have written down 2,000 words *o* Thank you for your lovely reviews, they really help me continue the story and get ideas ;)

* * *

The walk up the pathway sure is a long one. This was a pretty wild week. First Gray picks a fight with me, I get moved out of my class, I get sent to the music class, and I meet a pretty blonde haired girl? Yup. Pretty wild.

The last time I say Lucy was about few days ago, on Tuesday. I haven't seen her since my first music class. I wonder how I should make her open op to me. The girl is very complicated. She's not a flirt, like my fangirls and she wasn't like my friends who are outgoing.

Maybe if I introduce her to new people, she'll open up! I bet she needs a girlfriend to hang around with her. Wendy? She's in junior year. Erza? She'll scare her away. Cana? She's an alcoholic. DAMMIT. Do I have any normal female friends?

Oh wait. Lisanna and Levy! They're pretty sweet and outgoing. Okay! I have a new mission. I will track down Lucy Heartfilia and break her out of her shell. But first, I need to ask if it's okay with everyone that I'll be bringing in a newbie.

"NATSU FINALLY GOT A GIRLFRIE- MMFF!?" Lisanna's big mouth will be the end of me. Lisanna jolts my hand that was cupped against her mouth. "Gee Lisanna, you know I don't work like that." I say, hoping she will listen to what I have to say.

"So basically, you want me to hook you up with a hottie?" Lisanna once again fails to refrain from opening her mouth. "Come on Lis! I need you to befriend her, along with Levy." I swear, if Lisanna does not conceal her matchmaking disease, I will shut her up myself.

"Golly gee Natsu. You'd think a guy would try being nicer when he's asking for a favour! Who is this Lucy Heartfilia girl anyway? I've never heard of her." Lisanna pouted. "I swear, you'll love her once you meet her! She's a nice gal." I try to reason with her.

"Okay Natsu, I'll do it. But I'm only doing it for the girl because she kinda sounds cool." Lisanna says, once again. Okay, now I just need to find Levy. Where could she be? Homeroom is about to start. My first guess is at the library.

* * *

The school never fails to surprise me when it comes to their resources. They're very dedicated when it comes to it. BUT COME ON, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND SHORTY IN THIS LABRYNTH CALLED A LIBRARY? The place is huge. It has many different areas. Why? WHY? I guess I won't get anything out from complaining though, time to go Levy hunting before class starts. I have 5 minutes… I'll make it!

I've been running around for a few minutes until I noticed the smell of light-scented lavender. She's near. I walk for a bit more and FINALLY. She's wearing the normal school uniform, but it looks like she's wearing a light sweater over her top. Her fingers poke out of her vintage sweater to grab a book. That's when she finally notices me.

"Ah! Natsu! I'm so happy to see you around here!" Levy exclaims. But I need to ask her quick, class starts soon! "Levy, do you mind doing me and a girl's favour?" I say with faint pants as I speak. "OoOo~ Natsu found a giiirl!" Levy says with a smug looks on her face.

*a few more teasing later*

"So… You want me to meet up with a girl every day so I can brighten her up?" Levy asks after she finished teasing me. "Yes Levy, the girl's name is Lucy Heartfilia. Lisanna is willing to befriend her as well. "Natsu…" I gulp as she says my name with murderous intent. "That is… It's… A pretty neat idea." She says, ending it off with a smile. Phew, I wasn't going to die! "Well, I'll see you at Lunch and I'll being her with me! Bye Levy!" I wave to her as I run out.

* * *

5 more minutes… 5 more minutes until Mr. Clive stops talking and lets us out for Lunch. My chin is resting on my hand. The pencil is my finger which is spinning every so often. I tilt my head to the clock again. One more minute until I start looking for Lucy. I guess I'll use this time to think of where I should loo- *BRIIIIING* "All right class, you are dismissed for the lesson." Mr. Clive states. I yank my bag and run out the door. I'll find her.

I looked for her at the canteen, the oval, the music club, and the music class. Where else could she be? I searched the library and the tables beside the classes outside. Where is she? I walk up to the balcony of the school to get a breather. Who knew finding one girl would be so…difficult? Just when I was thinking about giving up, I turn around to see a girl.

Her white shoes, black thigh socks with stripes at the end, a skirt that nearly covered the stripes on her socks that flicked in time with the wind, A school top with an emblem of a mask, she wore a hoodie underneath her top which covered most of her fingers, her blonde hair was braided and parted on one side with some of her fringe frolicking on her face and in addition, she wore thick black glasses. Is this… Lucy?

"Lucy! I found you!" I exclaim happily as I run towards her. Her face turns into a shade of red. "You know…" Lucy looks down as she says those words. "Huh? Know what?" Her blush disappears and now has an angry look on her face. "YOU KNOW!" She covers her face, as if she's hiding something. "Wait Lucy! Why're you covering your face?" I ask. Seriously, what's wrong? "My glasses…You know I wear them!" Is she for real? I actually thought she looked pretty cute with them. "Y-y-y-you're going to start c-calling me four eyes now! You'll hate me!" She cries out.

"Lucy…" What's wrong with her? She's so self-conscious about herself. Has she had a hard past? Who would dare hurt such a pretty face? "Lucy, you know I would never bully you. Even If I did call you four eyes, I would only say that to you when I wanna joke around, you know?" Her fingers slowly make their way to her chest, where she is now hugging herself. "So… You don't mind me wearing glasses?" Her face lit up to the thought. "HELL NO, CUTIE PIE" A girl yells. "Waaaa! She's much cuter than I imagined!" Another girl calls out. "Lisanna and Levy?" I'm kinda surprised they found us.

"Wh-who are they, Natsu?" Lucy asks innocently. Her eyes are locked onto the two girls who are now making their way towards us. "We're going to be you're new besties!" The two girls say in unison. "I'm Levy, this is Lisanna." Lucy's eyes widen. "My… Friends?" "Thaaaat's right silly billy! Me and Levy asked for permission to have a shared dorm of 3!" Lisanna's outburst made my eyes shrink. "WAIT-WHAT? WHEN WAS THIS A THING?" Lisanna smirked at me, knowing she'll be spending more time with Lucy.

Levy walks up to Lucy, gripping her hands. "Come on Lu-Lu! We'll be the best of 3 friends! Oh and Natsu, I guess…" She laughs as she loosened her grip on Lucy's hand. I'm shocked. They're willing to go this far for her?

"See, Lucy? I knew you would fit in with me and my friends." She blushes and shows a sweet smile with those innocent puppy dog eyes. "Natsu… Thank you." Her smile turns into a nice grin, which shows off her beautiful face.

"Sa, Lucy! Let's become friends!"

Levy and Lisanna seem pretty satisfied with Lucy. If she can get along with these two, she'll have no problem being in… Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail is the perfect club for her! After all, she's one of us now.

* * *

"So…Uh… Which dorm number are we staying in?" Lucy asks as she looks at the two girls for an answer. "Lisanna picked the best one!" Levy starts. "Number…" Lisanna sprints towards the 60-69 lots. "69!" Lisanna shouts with a huge sense of passion.

Lucy's face immediately starts blushing intensely. 69? Really? Was that what they went for? This must have been Lisanna's idea. "After school, you will have to move out of your dorm and then into number 69. Make sure to be ready at 7. That should be enough time to pack everything." Lisanna says with determination written on her face.

"Lisanna! You guys can't pack all that in 4 hours! That's sorta impossible for one person." Is Lisanna crazy or something? "Natsu, don't be silly! I myself only have books and a few plushies and Lisanna hardly has anything! As for Lucy, you'll be helping her with anything she needs. Am I clear?" Levy can get really angry, huh? "Crystal." I don't want to die because of Levy to be honest. "I will probably be here by 5 to clean things up. So if you have any furniture, don't hesitate to bring it early on!" Lisanna says as she smiles. "Our lunch-time break is nearly over, so let's all head back." Levy says. And with that, we were off.

*insert long whistle here* "Gee Luce, you have a pretty neat room." Am I already giving her pet names? "Thank you, Nats- Wah? Lu-ce?" A confused look plants on her face as she stares at me. "Well, I give different names to my friends. Levy is Shorty, Lisanna is Lis and you're Luce! You like?" I wasn't facing her, but I could feel her smiling at me.

For about one hour, Lucy instructed what I should carry first. While I kept taking the furniture, I keep seeing Lisanna cleaning the floors, the bath, the kitchen etc. I guess she's pretty serious about this. After travelling up a few more times, I spotted Levy holding a few big pieces of log that was wrapped with pretty paper. "Are those wallpapers?" I ask. Levy pulls out a few different a4 papers that show the patterns.

The one for the living room? A bright yellow polka dotted wallpaper. Another was a herd full of sheep, (I bet you $20 that Lisanna asked for that design) One with ice-creams on it, another with statues and sculptures that looked like would fit a Greece/Roman theme and there was also another with a Mario course on it. (Mario belongs to Nintendo.) How much are they dedicating to this room?

"Wow Levy! These are some pretty spiffy designs!" I start. "Ya' feeling spiffy or what?" I ask. "This is a pretty big deal to us! After some observation after lunch, I found out that Lucy is in my class! And when I did, we grew a bond~ so it's a pretty big deal to me that we are ALL happy about this." Levy says.

"Well, good luck with that, shorty." I pat her short blue hair and run off. I can tell her veins are now popping. But this is all good. They're all getting along so well. Lucy is beginning to be happier, and that makes me happy. That's all really cheesy, but she's being treated like all my other friends now, and that's all that matters.

* * *

One by one, the items that were in our grasp have been tumbled onto the ground of the new dorm. "GOOD JOB GUYS *pant* NOW WE CAN *pant* ORGAniZe *pant* ughhh…" Lisanna drops her body down onto a nearby couch. We finally moved everything into the dorm, but there is one problem… WE STILL HAVE TO ORGINAZE.

It didn't help that they told me to bring some of my own necessities of mine. Apparently, the dorm has another room that's pretty small. That's where they told me to chuck my stuff at, since they told me they had a hunch I'll be mostly staying here (They're probably right.). But right now, we're going to head off for dinner to rest for a while. And when we come back…we have to organize. SIGH.

* * *

A/N: KYAAA! Chapter 4~ I know ya'll be waiting for more NaLu, but this is a romance/humour, which means it's not only about love, but it's supposed to be funny~ And YES I did add Lisanna and I don't hate her. That's right you guys! I actually like Lisanna. So If you hate her, I'll try to change your mind because she's a bae. Also, you feeling spiffy? If so, leave a review because they make me happy ^3^


	5. Get to know me

Melody

"And I'll have the Angus, please." She beamed as I looked at her. "Lisanna, that burger looks way too fattening. Try another one." I plead. I don't want her to get fat, you know. "Natsu, do you see me getting fat? I come here every day and I'm in perfect shape."

"That'll be $37.50, please."

"Natsu, be a gentleman and pay for me, Lisanna and Lucy."

"Waahh? It's okay! Don't worry Natsu, I'll pay!"

"Girls, it's fine, I don't mind paying and being a gentlema-"

"HOLD ON A SECOND, GIRLY."

"Lisanna, we're in public! Don't be so loud." I try to tell her buuuut… "EXCUSE ME MISS, BUT HOW COME YOU MADE THIS BURGER $2.50 MORE EXPENSIVE THAN IT WAS YESTERDAY?" Lisanna practically yells at the receptionist.

"Sorry uh… Ma'am, but I don't deal with the…uh…money making process with the burgers-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT YOU LITTLE FUSS! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M IN THE- MMMFGF"

"I'm sorry ma'am, she's a bit off today. After all, her favourite character on The Walking Dead died today." I had to make up an excuse. Lisanna is struggling to get out of my grip. My hand is fully cupped against her mouth.

"It's alright sir." The receptionist says with a forced smile on her face. Though I could see her understanding look. She's pretty cute now that I look at her. She has pink hair, just like me, that is curled up at the end. Aries? As her tag name reads. Man, lately I've been seeing some pretty cute girls.

We had to wait for our order to be prepared, so we waited by the side of the counter. And of course, Lisanna once again started complaining to herself.

"Man, what a crybabay!"

"Lisanna, you're being pathetic."

"I mean, why would he say that if he doesn't like me?"

"Lisanna, what even?"

"GODDAMITT WHY IS BOWSER SO PRESISTANT?"

"Lisanna, you're getting out of contro-"

"N-number 37…"

Ah, there's our meal. Aries handed us the paper bags and we left before I waved goodbye to the cute cashier. Hopefully Lisanna has calmed down.

* * *

We walked for a while until we saw a nice place to sit down. It was a nice field with a few wooden tables and chairs covering it. I settled the paper bags that had our meals inside. The smell was so provoking. I just wanted to stuff the whole bag down my thro-

"Time to chow down~" Levy interrupts my fantasies with a glimmer decorating her face. She takes off the burgers from the bag that was wrapped in special paper. She handed the burgers out one by one.

"Thank you for the food." Lucy says with a satisfying look on her face. I bet she's never had one before. Figures she would choose a cheeseburger. Lisanna looks like she has calmed down, and Levy and Lucy seem to be satisfied. I'm finding the meal pretty tasty as well. The fries have been all chucked in the middle of the table, so we just share. It's nice like this. Just being out with your friends and having a good time.

"So Lucy, tell us a little bit about you." Levy asks.

"Ah… You want to know about me? What do you want to know?" Lucy answers.

"Just in general! I want to know about whom I'll be sharing a dorm with." Levy says.

"Yeah, Lucy! I wanna get to know you as well!" Lisanna adds.

"Okay, I'll start from my name…"

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I come from a rich family further south. Since we have a large mansion, we fill most of it in with books and resources, so I really like reading books."

"OoOo~ a rich family?" Lisanna says.

"And you like books, huh?" Levy adds.

"Guys, shh!" I say.

"I always used to read the books in the dark when I was little. I didn't want to stop. Thus, I had to get glasses; my eyes were going weak. When I got older, I was foolish and immature enough to sneak out of the house and explore the forest further away from our house. I found a merchant there who was selling numerous amounts of items. I had money in my pockets; I figured it wouldn't hurt if I got something. The merchant looked into me, as if she was staring at my soul. She handed me a violin and told me I could take it for free. I was so happy that she gave that to me. I thanked her and ran off back to the mansion. Ever since that day, I've been trying to master the instrument, and I've never regretted sneaking out. Now I get permission to have extra periods of music to master it."

"…"

"Lucy?"

"Yes, Levy?"

"You're so going to fit in with the rest of us."

* * *

That night sure was something. I'm glad they have gotten along better than before. Lisanna calmed down after the story, and Levy seemed pretty happy about her. The only problem is that their dorm is a complete mess. They made up their minds that they would organize all the junk tomorrow.

"Well, that was totally nice guys, but I gotta hit the hay." Lisanna states.

"Me and Lisanna actually have a sleepover to attend to that starts in 9, but we'll head off now!" Levy adds.

"What? What about Lucy?" I ask.

"Come on Natsu, She sleeps by herself all the time." Lisanna states. I guess that's true… Oh god, am I growing a protective side over her?

"It's okay Natsu. Like they said, I have been sleeping by myself for the past year." Lucy says.

"Well if you guys are done now, we're heading off. Byeee~"

"Don't do anything weeeeird 3" Lisanna and Levy say as they head off.

Lucy blushes at their comments and crosses her arms around her chest. "L-Lisanna!" The two take their leave and drive off with Levy's light blue car. I guess Lucy is heading off with me.

"You wanna head off now?" I ask.

Her hair drifts softly in time with the wind while her head tilts down. She intertwines her hands together and shuffles the tip of her shoe on the ground.

"Actually, I wanted to go see them."

"See what?"

She looks up to the sky. Her eyes glimmer as she stares into the void of enchanting stars. She points to them and tilts her head towards me.

"I want to get a better view of them." She says with hope scattered in her statement.

* * *

I drove the car across many roads. The perfect spot. I know exactly where I can find one. No one knew about it or more like I don't know anyone else who goes there. If stars are what she wants, then its stars she will get. I crossed the road and parked the car on a nice area of grass.

I got up and opened the door for her once I got out of mine. Before she went out of the car, she thanked me and walked up the grass. I caught up to her as I locked the car. As soon as I reached her, I saw her eyes sparkling at the amazing view of the pretty stars. It's as if the stars were rapidly sparkling. The vast void of stars made her so happy. She was staring at it for a while. We soon sat down on the grassy field.

"They're beautiful." Lucy states.

"It is." I say, without thinking.

"It?" She asks confused.

That could have implied many things! Natsu, you idiot! Now I sound like some cliché romantic guy! I didn't mean it that wa-

"Are you talking about constellations?"

"Wait wha-"

"How about we make one?" She leans towards me as her hands hold the grass.

She holds my chin and turns it towards the stars once again. Her other hand reaches towards the sky and waits for a pattern to strike.

"Ah hah!" She cheers as she gets ready to show what she found. Her fingers drift from one star to the other, presenting what she had found.

"Is that a… butterfly?" I ask.

"I don't get it myself either, but I want the butterfly to symbolize our friendship… UHHH… I MEAN… IF YOU WANT TO…Uh… be friends?..." She says hesitantly.

"Luce, you should know that from the moment I got out from the music room, I already counted you as one of my friends!"

Her cheeks slightly turn red as she jumps back. I guess she wasn't expecting that? She then recovers and close her eyes to breathe in and out. She opens her eyes again to reveal them, and smiles softly at me. I got lost in it. Her eyes distract me.

"Your eyes."

"M-my eyes?" She acted as if she didn't know I was going to say that.

"Your eyes are hiding something. Tell me what your eye says, Lucy."

Her eye shrinks and a slightly surprised look plants her face. Her head then tilts back at the stars and her hand reaches her neck to scratch it uneasily. She looks as though she's debating on whether or not to tell me what's wrong.

"If you really don't want to talk abou-"

"I'm alone."

"W-what?"

"My mum and dad are both dead. I used to always watch the stars with my mum and make constellations with her. She would always make me happy. My Dad was willing to listen to my songs that I made on the violin and would always compliment me. My personal maid would always listen to what I would say, but she's on a long term trip. I have always been alone. I wasn't bullied, I was just not acknowledged at all. After my favourite people left me, I have always been alone…"

"Lucy…"

"But then you came into my life. Thank you… Natsu."

A/N: HOLY CRAP, I AM TRULY SORRY FOR THE 10+ DAY WAIT. I Have been trying to figure out ways to word it but I suuuuck. Also I have been distracted by things like Tumblr and sometimes homework BUT I'M SORRY. And I know this Chapter is short, but the next bit doesn't fit with this chapter. I am truly sorry about the long wait and the short chapter. Hope you enjoy it either way. (Because some of you have been waiting for a while, I have the chapter that is pretty spiffy coming NEXT. You will see your favourite characters! *hopefully* See you then.)


	6. Comfort Zone

Melody

A/N: GYAAAAH! I DID IT AGAIN D: I am so sorry for the two week long wait *cries* I like this story, I really do, it's just that I don't know how many people would like me to update regularly, so I decided to update it later-ish BUT THIS IS TOO LATE. Hope you still like this 3

(Lucy special: Her POV)

~-and so-~

"Rise and shine sleepy head~"

"Ughh…"

"Come on Lu-Lu! We must adventure off to the last day of the school week!"

"L-Levy? Good morning."

I guess she came back from the sleepover. Come to think of it, it is Friday today, isn't it? Wow. Time flies. It seems like it was only yesterday. Natsu. If I hadn't met him, it probably would have gone slower. Something about him is just different.

~-and so-~

The day seemed to be going very fast. Ironic. Before I was thinking how time flies while Natsu was around, yet I haven't seen him all day and I still think this day is fast. But nothing special happened today. I've heard talk from my homeroom class that someone will be moving in next week though. That's all I got from today so far. But now it's time to go to my last and favourite class: Music.

"Lucy Heartfilia! Welcome to class again~"

"Hello Miss Strauss. Is there anything you need from me before I go into the store room?"

"No, no Lucy! I'll get someone else to do it for you."

"Thank you Miss Mirajane."

And then I walk to the store room. It's no big deal for Miss Mirajane to be called with her first name. But only if it's her favours for students. I wonder if she's secretly a sweet maid that is totally alright with those kinds of things.

~-and so-~

"Good afternoon, Miss." If my ears are hearing correctly, then that's Natsu.

Class just started a while ago, I was beginning to wonder why he hasn't shown up yet. While he was talking to the teacher, I got ready to play on the xylophone. As soon as I got all ready, the door creaked open.

"Hiya Luce!"

"Uh, hello Natsu."

"Hmmm? You're not excited to see me? But I was very excited to see you."

That idiot! How can he say that without stuttering or even holding back! It's such an embarrassing thing to say. I can't tell if he's like other boys or if he is different. After last night… I thought…

"Hellooo! Earth to Luce?" He says while waving his hand in front of me. As soon as my attention scanned back to him, a huge grin planted on his face.

"Sorry, must have zoned out…"

"Hm? Were you getting lost because of my face or somethin' Luce?" He said with yet another grin. What happened to him? He was kind of confident the other times I've talked to him, but not this much. Get a grip Lucy! Say something smart to shut him up…

"Be that as it may, you were the one who 'accidentally' fell down on me and pr-practically stared down at me for a good five minutes. Do you know how hard it was to not break down?"

He froze. I got him. I'm guessing he didn't expect that from 'lil miss quiet all the time'. He tensed and blushed lightly while he was trying to sink that all in. He finally shook his head to get back to reality.

"L-Luce! I didn't know you had that in you! Did you just tell me off? You get more interesting by the day, Lucy!"

Minutes passed and I was still on my xylophone. Natsu was stroking his fingers through the strings of the guitar he held, yet again. He hasn't said anything since he came in here. He has been so zoned out. It's like he's in another world.

"What's on your mind, Natsu?"

"I was just wondering…"

"…W-what?"

"…"

"…"

"Last time we were here, you were confused and embarrassed about the fact that I called you by your first name…"

"Yeah, and your point is?"

"Uh…It's just that you call me by my first name too."

T-that's true… I did and still do address him by his first name. Dammit, Lucy! You are such a blithering metal head! What should I say? How is he expecting me to respond to that? Natsu, you idiot!

"Alright, Dragneel."

He pouted and made a frantic expression. "Luce, I didn't mean it like tha-"

"It's okay Dragneel."

"Don't call me that. We're friends now!"

"Then why'd you ask me that embarrassing question, Dragneel?"

"Why you- Ugh… I just wanted to play around and tease ya'! That's all, Luce." You know, he looks kind of cute when he's sad and desperate- Wait… WHY DID I THINK THAT?

"I forgive you, Dragneel-san~"

"I will shit on you, Lucy."

"Thanks for being a good friend that never puts me down, Dragneel."

"…"

"…"

"Lucy, I-"

"I know Natsu, I'm just teasing you."

"Since when do you ever tease me?"

"Since when did you become such a loudmouth?" Why did I say that? Am I getting angry? Great. Now I'm going to lose the one friend I made. Way to go Lucy! You're doing well. I guess this is the end of our friendship. He most likely hates me now. I'm starting to show my voice, and he's going to leave me.

"Since when did you show yourself?"

What does he mean by that? It doesn't really matter. It doesn't concern him. I locked a wall around myself, preventing innocent people. I don't want to be alone, but I don't want people have to deal with me.

Natsu stares a stare and smirks. "So now you're showing your true colours." He starts. "Lucy, I'm glad that I'm getting you out of your comfort zone."

~-and so-~

Music lesson is over, and it's home time. The class is just packing up. Natsu went to talk to Miss Mirajane, again. Today was weird, actually. I got to see Natsu today, but I was mad at him. I don't know why. Most students have left already, so has the teacher. This leaves Natsu and I behind.

"Hey Lucy, let's go!" Nastu says.

"What? Where?"

"Hehe, you'll see." He yanks my wrist and runs off, I don't even know where.

A/N: EHHHHH I'M SORRY. My writing skills are going all poop. This is the reason why the chapter is short… BUT NOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS OUT OF THE WAY, I can make them less OOC. This was a really bad paced chapter, I know! But I'm gonna improve next chapter, which will hopefully be out soon. I'm working on it RIGHT now. REVIEW PLEASE 3


	7. Fairy Tale

Melody

A/N: And we're back to Natsu's POV~ I hope you like this chapter! However, this will be the end of the story! DON'T FRET I STILL HAVE ANOTHER BONUS CHAPTER, I'LL EXPLAIN IT BACK AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE. Please review ^-^

~-and so-~

It's the perfect place for her! She would totally fit in. Everyone will love her.

Fairy Tail.

That's the Fairy Tail school club, to be exact. The club is full of students that get together and catch up. Socializing is a big part of the school, so it was acceptable to have this club. The aim of the club is to always help each other out and be friends till' the end.

"Where are you taking me, Dragneel?"

"Hey! I thought we settled all that crap?"

"Where are you taking me though?"

As we ran through the corridors, hallways, stairs etc. we finally ended up in front of a door. She's opened up to me, a bit with Levy and Lisanna, but that's not enough! She will open up to whom behind the door. I open the door, and being the noisy club it is…

"Natsu, you finally came!"

"Have you been slacking off?"

"Who's that hot blondie you got there?"

"Maybe the reason why he hasn't shown up…"

"…Is because of the blonde lady."

There were about 400 conversations going on once we opened the door. Great. Now everyone in Fairy Tail thinks I'm some sort of pervert pedophile. Lucy looks in confusion and a bit of shock.

"Lucy! Fancy seeing you here!"

"M-Miss Mirajane?"

"Ah! You look surprised!"

"Mirajane, what are you doing here? This is a club, is it not?"

"Hehe, well Natsu offered me to be a bartender here! That's what we were talking about today."

I watch as Lucy looks in awe, not believing how many people were in there. Usually our school has clubs with around 10 people. This one was packed with 20. I don't blame her for being shocked.

"YOU DIRTY BASTARD! IS THIS THE GIRL YOU'VE BEEN AROUND WITH? WAY TO RUIN HER INNOSENSE!" Oh great! The perverted ice cone. I've been dying to see his ugly mug.

"YOU REALLY THINK I'M THAT LOW? IF ANY ONE WHERE TO MAKE A MOVE ON A CHICK, IT WOULD BE YOU! YOU PERVERT STRIPPER!" I shouted back. Lucy just stood there though, speechless.

"EEYAAAN! GRAY-EY, WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING THE GIRL?" A girl suddenly said. Her name was Juvia

"SHE'S RIGHT GRAY! BE A MAN!"

"W-WHAT? I'M NOT HER MAN ANYWAY!"

"Can you guys pipe down? I'm trying to drink in peace here…"

"My, my! This place sure is lively!"

"WOOHOO! THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION! C'MON LUCY, LET'S MAKE OUT!"

And with that, the whole club froze and stopped bickering. Who was that? That was Lisanna! WHAT THE HELL? Lisanna yanked Lucy's wrist and ran away from the club while Lucy was left flustered and utterly confused.

"What."

"What?"

"WHAT?!"

The whole club finally yelled at once, but it was too late! Wait, was she actually going to make a move on… The thought made me blush… Two girls…

"T-That's…"

"Kinda hot."

…

I'M SURROUNDED BY A BUNCH OF IDIOTS!

~-and so-~

I ran across the school halls, through the corridors, and off to the dorms. I swear Lisanna is trying to make me suffer… But I finally reached dorm number…69… Well, here goes nothing…

"G-Guys… Please don't smack on each oth-"

…

"er…?"

Looks like I was worrying for nothing because Lisanna and Lucy were playing video games in the main room… Thank god… Wait… Thank god? Why would I be thankful that they aren't a couple? I mean… I have nothing against it… But for some reason, I…

"Ah! You finally caught up! I got the game all set and ready, Natsu!" Lisanna cheered.

"What?"

"Have you noticed the new look?" Lisanna asked. Now that I focused, I see that… EVERYTHING WAS ORGANISED! Even the wallpapers.

"You fell for it Dragneel!" Lisanna answered. She quickly ran out of the room and locked the door, trying to set the mood, I think… Wait…

"So Natsu, you wanna playa round?" Lucy finally talked. She was holding two Nintendo Wii controllers, one tilted to the side I was standing at.

"You and Lisanna didn't…?" She blushed violently as I asked that.

"N-NO! She was just giving me some… advice."

"Oh! Phew! Well, let's get this show on the road, hm?" I sit down next to her. Screw the others! I'll have Luce all to myself for today. Thanks Lis.

"Thank you so much for a-playing my game!" Said a very iconic Italian plumber, from the Wii of course.

"AWWW YEAH! We finished, Luce!" I cheered, hoping she would also cheer. But what's this? She was blusing? Why? Oh. It's because I'm holding her hands… What has gotten into me? I quickle remove my hand.

"So I was thinking Luce, maybe you could finally… Oh…I mean if you don't mind! I want you to play the violin for me finally?" I hesitantly asked, but hoping she would say-

"Yes."

"It's okay if you don't want to, I guess I coul- wait, REALLY?"

She leaned close to me and brought her mouth to my ears. "Come with me." She whispered sweetly, but had a blank expression. I could feel a tint of pink on her cheeks, but mine was hotter. She was… She was s-so close… Ignoring my heart beat and blush, I got up and followed her to… her room? I'm guessing. She sat down on her chair and I jumped onto her bed, leaning onto the wall.

"So, watchu' want, Luce?" I ask, grinning at her.

She started fidgeting with her fingers and let her foot play around on her chair. She had a tint of pink on her still.

"Lisanna has been telling me a few things on the way back… And I want to know if it's true…" She finally replies.

"Yeah? Spill it!" I say.

"…But before that…" She took out her violin from behind her desk and settled it onto her neck. She was going to play it now.

(A/N: Okay, so this is going to be the same one as before! But I just wanted to tell you which one. So please, while reading this, go onto Youtube and search for Lindsey Stirling's song: Elements.)

I've been waiting for this moment for the whole week, and I finally get to hear it. I've earned her trust, and now she's opened up to me enough to play me that song! That beautiful song. Her fingers majestically strung through the notes, making my spine electrify.

It is beautiful. She's walking around a bit, throwing her emotions into that one instrument. I'm flustered. Her lackey band falls out from all the movements, causing her hair to loosen, revealing her luscious long silky hair. Beautiful. But alas, she finished the song. She rested the violin onto the desk and faced me.

"They're beautiful."

"W-what?"

Silence fills the room. Her scent fills the room though. I can't hold it back anymore, I think I'm…I'm…

"Natsu."

"Y-yes?"

She walks towards me and sits next to me on the bed. I'm no longer leaning onto the wall, but sitting on the side, with Lucy. She's silent for a while, reminding me of the time we first met.

"What have you done to me these past few days?" She mumbles under her breath.

"Pffsh, welcome to the club, princess." I answer back.

"I know what it means now, Natsu."

"What means what now?"

"The butterfly constellation… You make my heart flutter."

I blush scarlet, like my friend Erza's hair. I wasn't expecting that! Was she implying that she l-li-likes… Ugh! Calm down Natsu! I stay silent, not knowing how to reply.

"I've realized… That I…" She started

"I love you." She leaned towards me and cupped my cheek, supporting her when she started to… Kiss..me…?

Her lips were so smooth and sweet, they tasted like strawberries. I could feel the warmth of her face radiating over to me. And I couldn't help but to kiss back. It wasn't an open mouth kiss, but this was too sweet to overlook. She parted her lips right when I was getting comfortable though. Golly…

"…You kissed back…!"

"I guess I'm in love~"

* * *

A/N: OKAY SETTLE DOWN FOLKS, I HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!

So when I first started this story, I wanted to finish it within 10 weeks, which is how long a school term goes for. SO THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SHORT FLUFFY STORY WITH NOT A LOT OF BUILD UP, I'M SORRY!

Now, for those of you who like the story, I AM NOT GOING TO COMPLETELY STOP! I'm going to at least upload ONE bonus chapter, for funsies!

I want to thank ALL my followers, the ones who favourite AND the reviewers for doing what you do best! It seems like people like this story more than my others ;) PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE THEY MOTIVATE ME! I hope you enjoyed the story!


	8. Adventure (bonus chapter-last chapter)

Melody

A/N: Okay! So here's the endgame chapter! This will be bringing back stuff I've mentioned throughout the story and more NaLu development ;) You will get to see the club (guild) again too! I hope you like this!

~-and so-~

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, NATSU?"

"GET LOST PERVERTED STRIPPER!"

The two boys argued for quite a while. Nobody really knew what they were arguing about, but you could tell something was greatly bothering Natsu. Being the fiery and wild type of person he is, he took his anger out on Gray.

"What the hell flamebrain? You're always annoying but you're never this irritating! What the hell is going on with you today?" Gray asked, slightly concerned for his friend/rival.

"DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER TODAY?" Natsu asked, clearly depressed and violently.

"Oh and how the hell am I supposed to know? Was I with you early this morning?"

"YOU'RE IN MY HOMEROOM CLASS, IDIOT."

"JUST TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!"

Natsu stood in his spot for a while, thinking of how to phrase what he was about to say. He needed everyone to know, but they don't know about what happened back on Friday.

"Well, you see…"

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

She said her classroom is down this corridor, right? I guess that means she's in the same homeroom class as Levy. I reach the door, which is already slightly open, but I hear murmurs coming from behind the door.

"Okay class, I'd like to introduce our new student, Loke Celestial. Please make him welcome." Their homeroom teacher calls. They have a new student, huh? Lucy did mention that.

"Well, well what a lovely class to be in, seeing as though there are many cute girls in here. I look forward to meeting you all!" He says, ending off with a wink.

"Uh… Okay Loke Celestial, you can go sit next to…-"

"Ah! How about that lovely blonde haired lady, near the windows?" Loke interrupts. Blonde hair?

"Lucy Heartfilia? Sure thing, make sure you get along with each other." The teacher says. WHAT. What does he have in mind? He can't just barge into her life and take her to propose her in a faraway land! I would never allow it!

"Whoa! You're extremely pretty, Lucy!" Says the same voice that is now getting on my nerves.

"Uh…Uhm…" I could hear faintly from across the room. Lucy. I have to go save her, but… It seems as though they've quietened down-

"Wow! You have a really good figure, Lucy!" Loke says. That's it. Enough is enough. I grip the door handle and then I slide the door open aggressively, earning a few confused and scared looks looking at my direction. I don't know why, but soon a few girls started blushing. I can feel my other hand clenching. My eyes are covered by my hair which is usually sitting up. I'm mad now.

"N-Natsu?"

"Lucy…"

I run up to her, also earning conversations about me strutting around the room. Not that I care though. Once I reach her, I glare at Loke as my hand clenches further. I yank Lucy's wrist and pull her out of her seat. Instantly, I run out of the room while taking her with me which resulted in gasps and more murmurs.

"N-N-Natsu! Where are you taking me?" She asked, stuttering my name.

"That jerk… Talking about you like your some sort of sex toy… I won't allow that…" I turned my head to hear her response, but saw her bringing a pink blush to her face. I feel proud that I did that. That I was able to make her blush and not some random jerk dude. I'll have to beat him up later… I turn my head back around to keep running. I wanted to take her to the balcony. And so we reached the doors to it. We walk out to feel the air brushing our hair.

"C-can we go sit down, Natsu?"

"Yeah sure, let's go there. There's a ledge behind that huge bin that we can sit on." I point to the specific direction. We both go there and settle ourselves on the bench/ledge. I wrap my arm around her waist and she leans her body on my chest.

"It seems like we've known each other forever, Luce."

"Mmhm." She nods.

A silence kept the atmosphere at place, as the wind blew our hair in one direction and then slowly to another. She was breathing slowly on my chest, and it was sending shivers down my spine. We haven't gotten all close and hugey-ish since we kissed each other on Friday, so this was a big deal.

"Natsu, I-"

She started a sentence, but was cut off from my sudden movements. I got out of my position and cupped her cheeks, placing her soft, delicate lips firmly on mine as fireworks in my body started lighting up. There it was again. That sweet strawberry flavour. I've been yearning for her sweet lips.

At first, she held back. Probably because she was shocked. But then she started kissing back as she placed her fingers on my shoulders, leaning against my lips. Her lips were infatuating, so I took the chance to stick my tongue in her mouth once she pulled back a bit for a breath. Just like I expected, even more infatuated. Once she was out of her shock, yet again, she also plunged in for the bait. We then pulled back, breathless.

"You're a good kisser, Luce! Makes me think you have had many other kisses before." I smirked, playfully nudging her. Now blushing, Lucy turns her head towards me.

"I uh… You're actually my first… kiss…" She says under her breath. Speechless. I'm speechless. So I stole her first kiss? I feel so accomplished. But I didn't notice that I was blushing as well.

"Uhm… What about you… Natsu?" She asked hesitantly.

"I…you're also my first kiss…" I admit in front of her. I'm still shocked that she's never had a kiss before ours though. She smiles and turns back around, returning to our old position with her leaning on me.

"Hey Natsu."

"Yes, Lucy?"

"You're… Hontōni kawaī."

"Heh, you never really told me what that means! What with my hair and stuff."

"It means you're really cute. In last week's case, your hair."

And with that, a small, out of character blush appears on my face. What have you done with me, Luce?

~-and so-~ (Normal pov)

* * *

"…AND I TOTALLY FORGOT TO PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE."

"So you just yanked Lucy out of the room and made her rest on the rooftop. Is she alright though?" Gray asked.

"Uh, yeah… BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT; I FORGOT TO PUNCH THAT LOKE IN THE FACE FOR TRAETING LUCY LIKE A DOLL!" Natsu yells.

"Calm down Salamander. Your girlfriend will know how to deal with these problems." Gajeel reassures.

"YEAH BUT what IF HE makes A MOVE ON HER?" Natsu asked frantically. But then a certain blue-haired fangirl happened to walk in the conversation.

"You guys! Juvia thinks you have to use the power of love!" Said girl announced. But what she suggested, turned out to be the right path.

~-and so-~

* * *

"I'm sorry for treating her wrongly…"

"Juvia and the rest of us forgive you, Loke-san!"

"Yeah well I don't know if I'm too happy about this anyw-"

"What Natsu means to say is, is that he forgives you."

"Whatever. Just finish deciding and let me order."

"Now Gajeel-san let them take their time."

The gang was now waiting in the same fast-food restaurant as before. Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Gray, Natsu, Loke and Lucy were all here. Juvia planned this night while Gajeel ordered the food to calm Natsu and Loke down.

"Uhm… Sorry Lucy… I really was a jerk, wasn't I? Loke asked.

"I-it's okay Loke! I forgive you! As long as you see a girl for their personality next time!" Lucy says

"Uh, Loke?"

"Yea, Gajeel?"

"I don't know how to pronounce that burger you wanted, so just tell this lady here." Gajeel said. Loke walked to Gajeel and looked at the receptionist. She had pink hair that was fluffed up at the bottom. Her tag name read 'Aries'. Familiar, huh? Loke was flushed.

"U-u-u-uh c-can I h-have the uh… Grelleu résistance, p-please?" Loke asked, stuttering.

"Sure thing! Coming right up! I'm sorry but you'll have to wait. Sorry~" The receptionist said, walking away from the counter once Gajeel handed over the money. Loke was flushed. Her voice, her smell, her hair, her face. She was perfect. Looks like Loke will have to pull this on his own though. Don't go breaking her heart, now.

* * *

~-and so-~ (Lucy's pov)

"HEY LUCY!" Lisanna yelled.

"Bixlow just asked me to go play arcade with him downtown, bye!"

"Have fun, Lis! Take care."

Weeks have passed since I've met Natsu. It's currently week 5 of the current term, so everything is kind of meh. I've become much more out-going with everyone though. I've started talking normally to Lisanna and Levy; I've opened up to the Fairy Tail club members.

And of course, I've become much closer with Natsu. Everyone knows about our relationship now. We've never really asked each other to be girlfriend/boyfriend yet though, but that doesn't put a damper on anything. It's quite clear anyway. He's going to be coming over in a few minutes. With Lisanna out and with Levy crammed in her room studying, I really need some company.

"Hey, Luce! I have arrived!"

"Hello Natsu!" I say, leaning my head over the couch, viewing him upside down.

"You up for an upside down kiss?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah, sure. Come here." He drops his backpack and leans over the couch, reaching my arms before he kisses me. But he's taking his time, aint he?

"Someone doesn't have any patience." He smirks.

"Just shut up and kiss me." I pull his collar down, closing the gap between up and now kissing each other. His rough lips brushing on mine electrifies my spine. His lips send down a nice comforting warmth on my own lips and I kiss him back. Then a door opens.

"Hey Lucy, do you have any- GYAAH! GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Levy yells, slamming her door back again. Poor child.

"Shorty and Lis always interrupt us when we're getting to the good part. Dammit. Rematch, Luce?" Natsu asks.

"Nah, that's enough for now." I reply back, pushing him away and standing up.

"Aww Luce! Don't do that! I wanna kiss you!" He whines.

"Come on! We have to beat Portal 2 and then maybe I'll kiss you. Let's go!" His whole fece lightens up after my statement.

"You better keep that promise, Luce! Because I'll lock lips when least expected!"

"Locking lips requires BOTH partners to contribute, moron."

"Lucy, don't be meeeeaaaan~"

"No complaints! Let's play!"

* * *

~-and so-~ (Natsu's pov)

I used to not like music class. I loved woodwork. But it was 100% worth it, to move out that is. Never have I been more grateful for picking a fight with Gray, which resulted me into moving to music, which resulted me into bumping in to a beautiful girl, which resulted me into being her hopefully future wife. I make her heart flutter, but she's my Melody.

* * *

A/N: AAAAAND THAT'S ALL FOLKS. This is end-game end story END Melody. I hoped you enjoyed the extra chapter! Thank you for everything! Please review on this story ONE last time, people! ily.


End file.
